hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Brody Hudson
}} Brody Hudson is the best friend of Damon Kinsella and the boyfriend of Sienna Blake, whom he currently lives with. Biography Ibiza arrival and arrival in Hollyoaks Brody is first seen walking out of the sea and having a shower in Ibiza. He flirts with Ellie Nightingale and Holly Cunningham. He helps Sally St. Claire when she has a sunstroke he later walks in on Neeta and Hunter in one of the bedrooms to which he promises to keep quiet from everybody else Brody arrives as the best mate of Damon Kinsella who work at a bar together, Brody gets jealous and suspicious of Scott Drinkwell who Is Damons half brother and the to two have a great frienship without Damon knowing Scott Is his brother Brody knows Scott Is up to something, Brody started to date Lisa Loveday for a while. Arrival of Buster and reveal of sexual abuse It is eventually confirmed that Brody was groomed and sexually abused when he was an underage child and he was groomed and sexually abused by his best mates's father Buster Smith. It is also confirmed that his best mate's mother Maggie Kinsella found about the grooming and the sexual abuse that Brody endured at the hands of evil Buster and threatened him into leaving for good and to never come back and demanded a divorce from him as well. For all of Brody's life, Maggie has always protected the vulnerable child. It is confirmed that his best mate Damon has no idea about his father being a peodophile and what he did to Brody and Brody and Maggie agreed to never tell him as they wanted to protect him away from the awful truth about what kind of man that Damon's father really was. When Maggie died of a short battle of terminal cancer this year in late January 2018, he was completely devastated by her death as him and Maggie always cared for each other ever since Brody was a child and when Damon's dad and Maggie's ex-husband Buster Smith arrived in Hollyoaks Village a few days later after her death for Maggie's funeral and was here to stay as well, Brody was not happy seeing him at all and it's clear that there is also bad blood between them both as well. In early April 2018, it is then confirmed that the reason why Brody hates Buster so much is because Buster groomed and sexually abused him when he was younger. Brody is unaware that Buster has a new victim lined up now and doesn’t know that Luke Morgan and Scarlett Morgan's teenage son Oliver Morgan is Buster's new victim now as Buster has started to groom him by trying to get closer to him and getting young Ollie to confide in him more as well. Oliver has been confiding in Buster about problems at home such as Luke turning to alcohol again as he's got form for being an alcoholic before and the fact that him and Ollie's new stepmother Mandy Richardson never stop arguing with one another as well. Buster has also been subjecting the vulnerable teen to sexual abuse as well such as Buster inappropriately touching him behind closed doors on Ollie's knee and so on. Everytime Buster is looking at Ollie when those 2 are together, he always stares at the teen lad lustfully as well and this has been going on for several months now with no-one knowing what kind of man that Buster is really like as Buster has deceived everyone from hiding his true colours from people who know him well and has done so by using his smart thinking and fake charm to make everyone think that he is this decent, lovely, caring and kind person and has deceived everyone into thinking that and has done so for several months now. Each time that Brody and Buster are around each other, Buster always taunts him each time about what happened in the past between them when Brody was younger and with Brody completely shocked and emotional that he shows no remorse at all whatsoever for what he did to him years ago when he was a child.They then go to trial week and Damon lies in court his case is dropped and he has PTSD attacks. Ollie’s case proceeds and Buster’s verdict is guilty - he is sentenced to six years imprisonment! He gets overwhelmed and kidnaps Laurie having sexually harassed sienna. Sinead gets found out for leaving him. Introduction Sequence *2019-: Damon and Brody shake hands at a party on The Love Boat. See Also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2017 debuts Category:Current characters Category:1992 births Category:Barstaff Category:Businesspeople Category:The Dog in the Pond employees Category:The Love Boat employees Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 1 Category:Sexual abuse victims